The Best Cure
by lemmonpie
Summary: Cedric gets injured during the first task with the dragons and Cho has a great idea to make him all better. SWEET LEMON. GOF. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any **__**Harry Potter characters, but, of course, I own my imagination… **_

_**I just watched Goblet of Fire again and I can't seem to accept Cedric's death and how he leaves Cho, I never agreed that his death was necessary… but JK Rowling knows best…**__** so that's why I thought that a non-death Lemon one-shot was the way to go, I just altered his injuries a bit...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**--**_

All four champions had passed the first task, the dragons had been difficult and they were only the opening test, so the students could only imagine what was to come. They all came out unharmed from the dragons except for Cedric, he had ended up with a long gash on his right arm and some scratches on his left tight. Cho was the first to notice the blood staining his clothes and she dragged him to the infirmary wing.

"I don't need to go in there" Cedric almost screeched, he was never the one for hospitals or any of the sort.

"Yes, yes you do, you are bleeding!"

"It's nothing, I don't need to see the nurse" he panicked.

"Cedric, get in there or, so help me, you will wish you had without the tantrum!" Cho's sweet voice turned commanding and he finally gave in.

She wrapped her hand in his, his girl knew how much he hated this kind of places, but he needed attention. He accepted after he started to notice how his arm throbbed. Cedric winced; rolling his sleeve up, Cho noticed his gesture and kissed his temple in a comforting way.

"It's alright" he smiled, trying to sound like the pain didn't bother him.

"Just breathe" Cho noticed his act, he didn't need to be strong with her, he could have cried like a toddler and she wouldn't have minded at all "Madam Pomfrey will fix you up in a second"

"Well, hello children" Pomfrey entered the room with a smile on her face "what happened to you, dear?" she asks Cedric.

"I was fighting the dragon and I got these cuts and something that is making my leg burn" Cedric said, pointing at his wounds while Cho played with a stray piece of his hair near his neck.

"Alright, get your trousers off and I'll take a look at your leg" Pomfrey said and moved to the medicine cabin. Cho was about to get off the bed, so Cedric could take his pants off and he could get treated.

"Where are you going?" he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the bed again.

"Ced, you have to get off your clothes and I don't think that Madam Pomfrey wants me here"

"I do, don't dare leave me here, please!" he panicked again.

"Fine, I won't go"

"Besides, it's not like you haven't seen me without clothes before" he whispered and bit her ear nonchalantly.

Cho blushed and looked away while he removed his pants, smirking at her. Madam Pomfrey came back, holding a bottle containing some skin regenerator. She poured the lotion on his arm and leg, making Cedric cringe and hold Cho's hand a bit harder.

"You are ready, but since you are one of the champions, I think it will be best if you stay the night here, just as a precaution" the old nurse explained.

"Alright" Cedric said sounding a bit defeated, sitting up on the bed. Cho noticed his discomfort and rubbed his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"I'll go get you some pajamas, ok?" Cho smiled and kissed his lips lightly, pulling away before he could take her hips with his good arm. He pouted and watched her walk away.

A while later, Cho came back, holding his favorite pair of pajama pants, his toothbrush and the book that he was currently reading. They were all alone in the ward, so Cedric didn't even bother in going to the bathroom to change into his sleeping clothes. He had dinner sitting on the bed, Cho said she would eat later and she just watched him eat, the boy indeed had an appetite…

I was around ten o'clock at night; Cedric had eaten his dinner but insisted in sharing his pumpkin pie with Cho. They were on the bed, she was reading the back of the skin medicine bottle while he played with her long black hair, moving it to the side to kiss her neck.

"I'm gonna be alright tomorrow and I'll get to work on that egg" he breathed on her neck, making her shiver.

"Cedric, stop!" she whined, moaned a bit. Cho turned around to face him, he looked completely innocent, and his sweet touches were driving her crazy.

"What?" he pretended ingenuousness.

"You are making me all bothered and hot and I have to go to my room!"

"Oh, right"

A few moments later, Madam Pomfrey came in and smiled at the couple.

"Miss Chang, you should go to sleep, I don't want you wondering in the castle past curfew" the nurse said.

"Yes, Madam" she said and got off the bed, she smiled at Pomfrey, who left to give the couple some privacy "Good night, sweetheart" she leaned in and kissed Cedric's lips, holding his neck in one hand and playing with his hair with the other.

"Night, love" he smiled when they broke apart for a breath, he pecked her lips one more time and settle down in the bed, his injured leg had been immobilized, so he had to lie on his back. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep quite quickly, his day had been long.

Cho lied on her bed, not been able to sleep, thinking about the day that passed, she felt her chest tighten when she thought that she could have lost Cedric to the dragon, he had some small cuts, but it could have been much, much worse.

An idea came in her mind, she could use her grandmother's apparition dust to emerge at the hospital wing and pay a visit to Cedric, wake him up with some 'special treatments'. She rummaged through her trunk and found the little blue bottle, the dust worked instantaneously; all the user had to do was thinking of the place where he or she wanted to appear and viola.

"_I hope it works"_ she thought while sprinkling the powder on her head, visualizing the hospital wing.

Moments later, Cho emerged next to Cedric's bed, the bed sheet barely covering his stomach as he quietly snored, holding his pillow with one arm. She bit her lip nervously, aggressiveness was not her type of thing to do, but he deserved some reward and what better that waking him up in the middle of the night with a surprise.

Her fingertips started to run on his chest, raising goose bumps as they went. He sighed and smiled a little, that gave Cho the cue to sit next to him on the bed and start kissing his shoulders, moving up to his neck, knowing that was his weakest spot, he groaned in his sleep at the contact of her lips on the back of his ear.

"Ced, wake up, sweetie" Cho whispered into his ear while moving her fingers lower, getting them inside the bed sheet. He moaned, feeling her touch moving south, he didn't open his eyes but kept on smiling, probably thinking he was dreaming of his girlfriend.

"You are not dreaming, Cedric, open your eyes" Cho whispered and kissed under his jaw, moving her hand further down and finally groping him under the covers. He moaned louder and cracked his eyes open lazily.

"Oh, good, I was afraid you weren't real" he smiled, his head falling back, feeling her stroke him thru his pajamas.

"Well, I am" Cho smirked and climbed on the bed, straddling his hips; she kissed his lips and entangled her hands in his blondish hair.

"Wait, Cho, how did you get here?" he gasped while she kissed his neck again.

"Apparition dust, I'll explain later" she mumbled.

"Ok, and why are you here?" his hands started to roam her back and hips.

"To reward you, my champion" she teased.

"I won't resist" he chuckled, grasping her thighs and moving up to take off her gray tank top, she had never changed out of her own pajamas before going to see Cedric, neither had she putted on a bra "I'm already liking this repayment" he smirked.

Cho giggled and gasped when his fingertips went up her flat belly and started to dance over her exposed chest. She hummed quietly, lowering her hands to his pants, yanking them down his legs. She tried to be extra careful on his injured leg.

"It doesn't hurt" he murmured against the skin on her neck, resisting the impulse to tear her pink knit boxsie. Cedric's yellow and gray plaid pajama pants flew to the end of the bed, his blue boxers followed suit and landed somewhere near the pant. He peeled away her boxie slowly and Cho lowered herself onto him, both moaning at the contact.

"You are going to have to be quiet this time" Cedric smirked.

"I'll try" she said breathlessly, making him laugh softly.

Cho started to move slowly up and down on Cedric, smiling to herself when she saw his head tip back and his eyes roll, it was the best sight of the world for her, her boyfriend, her man, the one she wanted to be with for all the eternity was in rapture and it was all her doing.

He began to move upwards, meeting her actions, making her gasp and bite her lower lip, trying her best to stay quiet. His large hands were welded to her hips and he started to help her move a bit faster and slightly harder.

Minutes, very short minutes later, Cho gasped again, her cheek pressed against Cedric's shoulder as she muffled a loud moan with his skin, feeling everything grow tighter until her body exploited and went a bit limp over his. When she regained consciousness, she bit the conjuncture of his shoulder and neck playfully, which did him in, holding his breath until he let out a quiet groan.

They stayed like that for a few moments, getting their breaths to a normal rate again. Cho slide off him and started to get on her clothes, she gave him his pants back.

"Sleep well, my love" Cedric smiled, pulling her to kiss her again "I love you" another kiss was shared "and I loved that" he smirked.

"I'm glad you did, I'll have to repeat it, just don't get hurt again" Cho grinned and kissed his temple, pulling the covers over his chest "I love you and the night of the Yule Ball I'm going to stay the night with you"

He grinned, he had been asking her to stay and really sleep beside him, they jointed in another kiss and Cho sprinkled the dust on herself, appearing seconds later on her bed. She lay in her bed, falling fast asleep, pretending that the pillow she was holding was Cedric's chest as she rested her head on him.

Cedric rested his head on his good arm, replaying what had happened in his memory, he loved her so much and he couldn't wait to the night of the ball to finally fall asleep with Cho in his arms afterwards.

--

_**Review, please!**_


End file.
